


Mad world, mad love

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, I ship them too hard, Isabella is a little bit lost in this, JJ is a bad boy, Love Hurts, Mila is the angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Isabella is in love, is suffering, is hoping that one day her lover will change; but what she can expect from God?





	Mad world, mad love

**Author's Note:**

>   [Mad World - Riverdale Cast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOTG18iE6-E)
> 
> I get a little bit too emotional while listening to this song haha, and here we have someting, that I hope you will enjoy somehow. And please, do not hate me because of JJ, I love him but I was sooo much tempted about making him a bad character... <3

   He was the one she loved at the first sight, but he was also the one who made her cry when she was closing her eyes at night. She remembered those sweet maple syrup kisses, his laughter right in her ear giving her those chills that she adored so much, he made her giggle everytime he said a word, everytime he stole a kiss ; but this time was gone now, as gone as she was. Her arms were covered with tattoos as blue as the sky, the night sky and at some places the colours were just like a dawn, purplish and pinkish colours that hurt as much as they were hidden everyday by her chocolate brown jacket. Her blue eyes were drowning in fears, tears, she wasn't able to smile anymore, no tomorrow. She found just kind of funny, just kind of sad, that in those nights where she could smell the scent of some alcohol escaping from her lover's lips, that the dreams in which she was dying were the best she had while being close to him, in his strong and muscular arms wrapped around her naked shoulders. So, she just curled up into his torso, hoping for a better tomorrow, as if it was possible. She remembered at their first anniversary, when he was sober as he never was, standing by her side with this lovely canadian smile looking right in her oceanic eyes -how much she was in love with him, despite everything he did-, showing his perfectly white theeth ; everybody froze in the room, she felt like in a movie, when everything around is dizzy, when the lights are just on them making the sparkles of dust showing themselves in front of her eyes. Then, he kneeled, looking at her, waiting for something -she never knew what he was expecting this night- and while the music slowed down, and all these reddish lights were looking at them, a glass in hand, his deep voice asked her if she wanted to be his wife. She softly opened her mouth, letting a breath escaping : she never felt as surprised at this day on which she became unofficially Mrs.Leroy. He took her hand, gently, softly -how much she missed his softnes!- and slipped the shining ring on her finger ; she had pearls of joy in her eyes rolling down on her cheeks, she was softly sobbing, cheerfully and the only thing she regretted was the fact that her parents weren't there to approve her choice : now she regretted that they weren't here to stop her from this mistake that ruined her life, to avoid the devil himself to touch her again, to comfort her at night when she was hiding behind the closet door when he came home too late, too drunk and wanted her too much. She folded her legs against her stomach, carefully to not wake him up, waiting for the day she would be able to feel good again.  


   During his skating events, she was the shadow he tried to avoid, she was let alone at night fearing the moment the door opened again, letting her oppressor appear in the doorway, his black jacket on his shoulder, moaning how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how much she was annoying him with her bullshit of waitin' 'til the marriage, how much she was a stupid whore and how much he loved her anyway. Her pink claws pushing upon the pillow on which her head was laying, she was trying to not answer knowing perfectly how much it hurt being punched against the wall again and again, being yelled at, feeling like nothing, like a useless being : she didn't want to die anymore, she just wanted to end this as soon as possible... She lacked courage, she was playing the most happy girl in the world putting her hand on his torso while they were outside, letting him kiss her on her cold rosy nose, hugging him and needing his perfume in her nostrils, the perfume he had when he first talked to her, saying that she had the beautifulest eyes in the world and that he would die to have them looking at him everyday in his life. He captured her eyes, forever now, chaining her to his last name in few months, weeks, days or hour she didn't knew. He landed on the crimson bed, face in pillows, murmuring how much he loved her and how much he needed her. She was lost, she felt lost every night and had no one to guide her in the canadian night. The next morning, at his practice, she was standing near the rink, never taking her eyes from him ; air was running through his hair as he jumped with grace and passion and he landed, happy ending. She had her hand under her chin as she sneezed, and heard a « Bless you, cutie. » behind her ; she turned around and found a creature devil himself could have created with lava, with roses, their petals and thorns, pink gloves on the hands, blue shining eyes -no, sparkling like a billion of galaxies-, honeylike voice, and a smile worth every sin in this world. « Thank you. » she answered, blushing softly, trying to not stare at her too much but it was too difficult to do, she was mesmerized and mused who this creature was while she came by her side, her elbow on the edge of the rink and watched the ice, or maybe the skaters, Isabella couldn't say because she was looking at her eyelashes, long and curled as angel's ones ; her fire hair was falling gently on her pale shoulders as her face moved from left to right, following the movements of the men.

\- Mrs. Leroy, I am right, she asked to look now at her, her hair smelled like coconut, heavenly, like summer and Isabella could only nod. Mila Babicheva, the female part of the russian team, glad to meet you, she pursued and looked back at Jean Jacques who was trying again and again to perfect his program. How lucky he is, she whispered, closing her eyes.

\- Lucky, Isabella repeated thinking about every purple mark on her body, every night she spent sleepless or crying in her pillow, praying God and asking why he gave her this demon to fight without any armor, why he made her fell for him, what have she done to God himself to deserve this ?  
\- He has a beautiful and loving fiancé, and I'm really jealous, she answered looking at her with these skylike eyes, fluttering eyelashes giving her the most beautiful smile Isabella ever saw, forgetting Jean Jaccque's one, seeing only her goddesslike features, seeing her smile surrounded by an angelic halo.  
She knew why God made her suffer, she would never complain again if He will give her the right to see her beautiful smile every day, she would endure everything just to feel these pale lips on hers, drowning her sorrow in one kiss : mad world. 

   The event was one week long, Mila knew she had no time to waist ; time was fleeing between her fingers, as her crush seemed too, but she managed to win enough of her trust to be considered as her friend -maybe her best friend-. Mila was here to cheer Yuri, her little blonde Prince, and by this way she attended to all men's competitions on top of being the russian Ruby ; when she arrived at the bleachers, she saw her asian angel praying, hands joined as white as milk on which some blood was spreaded at the extremities, hair black as night hiding her eyes and just letting her blushing cheeks appear, and then she knew, seeing light just on her, that she had to sit next to her, having her hand in hers, never letting her go, fighting against every obstacle she could met : and the biggest of them was on the rink, confronting her Prince ; and if her Prince was able to win, she absolutely was too. So she sat, next to her, waiting that her oceanic eyes would lean on her, enjoying her look, those eyes worth every drop of ocean, hiding in its depth secrets Mila wanted to discover, playing the wanderer through her, unlocking every door of her mind, seeing the diamonds that seemed to compose her, not just dreaming of being near to her : she wanted to stay by her side, no matter what it meant. When Isabella rose her head, she saw again these carmine lips shining -wishing now that she would share this lipstick with her, now, at this moment, in the crowd, running her hand in the black jungle of her shiny hair, delicate and carrying-, and a look of surprise, as if she expected no one to sit next to her, as if it was the first time in forever that somebody dared to approach her. Mila smiled, closing her eyelids, trying to seem as natural as possible, never showing how much she wanted to kiss her the minute she saw her, near the rink and how much she wanted to reveal her secrets, sharing hers with Isabella, never letting her go. It could seem stupid, but Mila never fell for someone the way she did for Leroy's fiancé, even this guy she wanted to die for last year crying on Yuri's lap how much she loved him, how much she would never fall in love because it hurt so much, how much she was useless, how much she desired to be loved, and she promised herself to never fall in love again, her lips were the temptation she had, and all her aura was the coup de grace for the Ruby.

\- Don't worry, he's gonna make it, she said cheerfully looking at the glassy eyes in front of her, seeing an amount of star dust inside of them. Or Plisestky will, she complemented smiling, in both cases I want you to relax, so I was thinking about spending the men's competition with you ; of course if I'm not bothering you, she added as if what she proposed was the worst thing she ever did, feeling already dumb, stupid and regretting every word she said -how can you be this stupid, Mila, huh?-  
\- Thank you, her soft voice was a blessing to Mila's ears, feeling chills under her long sleeved shirt,she could smell her delicate perfume, lilacs she was certain. No, you're not bothering me at all ; in fact I'm happy that I will not stay on my own while I'm not allowed to be near the rink, you know, coaches, parents : hell.

\- Yeah, I can imagine, she said never stoping looking at her shiny lips, the red that could match with her own hair. Having Plisetsky and Yakov near should be more or less similar.  
\- More or less, she repeated, just as if Mila wasn't able to understand her situation, as if it was impossible to bear all the sorrows she had on her shoulders, those fragile shoulders hidden under a blue pullover.

\- What about going to take a coffe during the break, she offered smiling at her, hoping that she would smile again, ans she finally saw it : this look of surprise, the smile of caring, and the hand on her heart as if Mila was just making her the offer that nobody did during her whole life.  
\- Y-yes, that would be fun, and Mila cracked again, seeing this little smile on her face, worthing the every time she cried saying that she would never fall in love again was bullshit, and now she knew exactly what she wanted, who she wanted, and forever.

 


End file.
